There's a Place For Us
by Carebear114
Summary: Set after the war. To these songs


_**There's Place For Us:**_

**Hermione POV:**

The war was over. A lot of lives were lost due to it. Hermione, Ginny and Luna went back to Hogwarts to finish there last year. Ron and Harry decided to just go to Aurour school instead. Hermione got choosen to be Head Girl and The Head boy was Blaise Zabini. Hermione had no problem with him at all.

She had notices alot of changes within Hogwarts that year. She had been playing with the guitar she had purchased. She had ended up wrote two different songs. The two songs were called There's a Place For Us and Long Live. She had asked her two best female best friends if she should sing the two songs. It might bring up the morale of Hogwarts. They had to agree with that and even got permission by the headmistress to do the two songs. It was decided to would sing the two songs on the Friday night.

In Jeans and a long sleeve blue and red stipped top. she started stumming to the song first and got the attend of everyone. The started to sing it.

_There's a place out there for us_  
_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of._  
_So when you feel like giving up_  
_Cause you don't fit in down here_  
_Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
_It's written in the stars that shine above_  
_A world where you and I belong_  
_Where faith and love will keep us strong_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough_  
_There's a place for us, there's a place for us._

_When the water meets the sky_  
_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_  
_When these broken hands are whole again_  
_We'll find what we've been waiting for_  
_We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
_It's written in the stars that shine above_  
_A world where you and I belong_  
_Where faith and love will keep us strong_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough_  
_There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

_So hold on, hold on_  
_There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
_It's written in the stars that shine above_  
_A world where you and I belong_  
_Where faith and love will keep us strong_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough_  
_There's a place for us_

She stop just to get a sip of her water and then started stumming for the next song. This one was for Long Live. To her it was a perfect song about what they just did.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_  
_The time we stood with our shaking hands_  
_The crowds in the stands went wild_  
_We were the Kings and the Queens_  
_And they read off our names_  
_The night you danced like you knew our lives_  
_Would never be the same_  
_You held your head like a hero_  
_On a history book page_  
_It was the end of a decade_  
_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling_  
_I passed the pictures around_  
_Of all the years that we stood there_  
_On the side-lines wishing for right now_  
_We are the Kings and the Queens_  
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_  
_And we held them up for our town_  
_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming "this is absurd"_  
_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_  
_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_  
_I was screaming long live that look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break our fall_

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_  
_That you'll stand by me forever_  
_But if God forbid fate should step in_  
_And force us into a goodbye_  
_If you have children some day_  
_When they point to the pictures_  
_Please tell them my name_  
_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life, with you_  
_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_  
_And long, long live that look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

Has she ended the song. She had tears falling down her face. She had seen so much in the war. But she thought about Harry and her friends. Especially the ones she lost. Especially the love she lost. She had been in love with Fred and he with her. They had a private love. Nobody but Ginny, Luna, Harry and George knew about it. They were going to come out after the war but it would never happen for them. She even found out he was going to propose after the war. Many of Voldermort side transfer to there side but still many of the side of the light died. The Lupin's were one of them expect there song Teddy. She was his godmother and Harry was the godfather. She just wish they had survive too like she did. But she knew they would all be watching over them. She did not hear the clapping of the student body lost in memories. The grins of her two best male friends in the building. Ron had gotten with Luna and Harry with Ginny. Perfect couples in her oppion. Now she just she could have her love back. She would someday. Just not right now while she was still grieving her once love. But she knew after the war was now the golden age and would remain that way for sometime after that.


End file.
